goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mundy Calls Kosta Karatzovalis the N-word and Gets Grounded/@comment-31.49.57.24-20190708192421
Here’s the script. At the village, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to call Fluttershy106 the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to my house, and then he reached it, and he approached me, who was in the garden. Mundy: Hey, Fluttershy106! Me: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Fluttershy106 the stupid substitute principal! You're such a n*****! I was offended. Me: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Me: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Me: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! I got very angry and lost my temper at Mundy, who was horrified. Me: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Mundy: Come and catch me, n*****! I began to chase after Mundy, yelling angrily. Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! I ran back inside the house. Mundy: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Fluttershy106’s house, he picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and I continued to chase after Mundy. Mundy: Oh no! Fluttershy106 going mad! He's got a mace! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Mundy. Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! Mundy: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted me. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Me: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will gets the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Me (Calming down): Okay, I’ll stop because I have a certain disability that makes me act that way. Police Officer: What’s your disability? Tell me now. Me: Autism. I have autism. It’s not something anyone can control. My friend Kosta could have told you his disability too but he chose not to. Police Officer: I understand you have autism. You’re free to go. Me: Thanks. Police Officer: Mundy, why did you call Fluttershy106 the N-word? Mundy: Because he’s the worst substitute principal at the Third Street School. Police Officer: That doesn’t mean you should call him the N-Word! I’m going to call your parents! (at home) Mr. Mundy: You’re lucky Fluttershy106 isn’t at the insane hospital but we got a call from a police officer you called Fluttershy106 the N Word! You are grounded for 10 days!